Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clam-type bucket for movement along an overhead track and designed to contain a programmed amount and type of feed and further operable, at a predetermined location on the track, to discharge the load therein after passing the aforementioned predetermined location in one direction and then moving reversely past the predetermined location in the opposite direction.